Have You Where I Want You
by SillyUsagi
Summary: What happens when Asuka Jr. catches Saint Tail snooping around his apartment in the middle of the night? (One shot)


Although thunder grumbled softly in the distance and the stormy, gray clouds roiled threateningly above, it was not yet raining as Saint Tail slid one of her patent playing cards in between the apartment's front door and its frame.

"One… Two… Three!" she whispered, feeling a small thrill of excitement as the card exploded in a puff of pink smoke and the door slowly slid open. She quickly slipped inside, pulling the door gently closed behind her. As she surveyed the dark room before her, however, her nervousness and anxiety resurfaced.

_This was a bad idea_, she thought to herself for the millionth time. _I should have never agreed to this_.

Meimi walked carefully forward through the apartment's main room, unable to see much except where the scarce light from a streetlight pooled onto the floor through a window at the far end of the room.

Breaking into Asuka Jr.'s apartment—this was pure lunacy. And all because of a stupid dare, no less! Meimi took a slow, deep breath in an attempt to regain her focus. She walked deeper into the apartment, glancing around the room. _It's pretty simple, after all_, she told herself. _All you have to do is—_

Suddenly a hand grasped her wrist, yanking her to a stop. Meimi jumped in surprise, instinctively trying to yank her arm away. However, the person had a tight grip, and she couldn't pull loose.

"To what do I owe the honor, Saint Tail?"

Meimi froze—even if his touch weren't so familiar after all this time, she would have been able to recognize Asuka Jr.'s voice anywhere.

"Breaking into my apartment?" he continued. Meimi shivered as his hot breath caressed her ear, her heart pounding a million times a minute. She kept her face straight forward, protectively turned away and grateful that she had decided to go against tradition and don a mask tonight. She tried to calm down enough to think properly. She hadn't planned for this…

She twisted her wrist again, trying to squirm from his grip. Years ago it might have worked, back when they were still in middle school. But even back then Asuka Jr. had grown like a bean, and at age 20 he now stood head and shoulders taller than her and was also far stronger than her, given his police training.

Asuka Jr. tightened his grip, firmly grabbing her upper arm with his other hand, and Meimi sagged, realizing it was hopeless. A slight stab of panic pierced through her middle, but she tried to remain calm.

"Did you come to steal something of mine?" he asked quietly. Meimi flinched, but kept her mouth shut tight. If she didn't say anything, she couldn't risk giving herself away. In addition, she wasn't sure she could keep her voice steady now. Stupid dare! She should have known better!

Asuka Jr. gave a soft, single chuckle. "Not going to talk?" he asked, his voice slightly taunting. "I wonder, then: what should I do with a thief creeping about my apartment at night?"

"Nothing!" she quickly replied, pulling at his grasp once more. "You could just let me go."

"I've spent years trying to catch you," he said softly. "There's no way I'm letting go now."

Despite herself, Meimi's heart thudded painfully at those words, and she felt a flush rise in her cheeks. After all this time, he still had an ability to so casually debilitate her with a single sentence.

"But this is something I never expected—Saint Tail, alone in my apartment…" He trailed off, and a wave of goosebumps ran down Meimi's arms.

"Let me go," she said, tugging at him once more, but it was no use.

"I don't think so…" he said, instead drawing her in closer to his strong chest. She gasped softly as his hand carefully slid from her upper arm to gently brush across her breast. He grasped the bow tie at the base of her neck and gently pulled, the slight pressure then release of the neck tie coming undone causing Meimi's heart to beat even faster.

_Get it together!_ she admonished herself. But her ability to think clearly was severely inhibited as he undid the button on her collar, then used both hands to roughly pull her outfit down, suddenly exposing her neck and shoulders and nearly baring her chest.

A bright flash of lightening lit up the room, followed immediately by a crash of thunder.

"A-Asuka Jr. …" Meimi started to say, face unnaturally warm. She was breathing heavily, her mind yelling at her body to _move—get away!_—yet her body seemed incapable of responding. "Stop—"

His hot mouth came down where the crook of her neck met her shoulder, sucking persistently, and Meimi broke off in a low moan. The sound of rain suddenly burst into life, pattering loudly against the roof and windows.

Met with little resistance, Asuka Jr.'s hands both trailed to her breasts, teasing them through the stretched fabric of her black outfit. He yanked down her top, roughly exposing her breasts and drawing her even closer. He slipped her arms from her sleeves, then he slowly slid his hands up the sides of her body and pinched her perk nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

"This part of you doesn't seem to want me to stop," he whispered, his lips hovering just above her ear. Meimi shied away from his hot breath, shrugging her shoulders as he gave her nipples a particularly sharp twist. She squirmed, arching her back, in the process accidentally pushing her hips back into him.

He gave a low, soft chuckle, thrusting his pelvis back into her, and she gasped as she felt his apparent need press firmly against her butt. He lowered his mouth to the rim of her ear, licking and nibbling while he continued to torment her breasts. His mouth slowly worked down her ear and neck, sending tickling shockwaves across her nerves.

Suddenly she felt his hand slip under her skirt and into her leggings, his fingers slipping across her slick heat. She moaned in surprise, her legs nearly giving out beneath her.

"This part of you doesn't seem to want me to stop, either," he told her, kissing her neck as he rubbed his fingers back and forth across her. "In fact…" He brushed against her clit, making Meimi's breath hitch, her back leaning into him as her hips thrust forward of their own accord. "…it almost seems to be begging me for more."

Somehow even more heat managed to flood into Meimi's cheeks, though her protests died on her lips, overtaken by an even louder moan as he slipped his fingers inside her.

"Then again," he drawled, his fingers sliding in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace, "I _should_ turn you over to the police…"

His words barely registered in Meimi's head, which seemed to be stuffed with wool. She was too preoccupied by his fingers and the dizzying effect of his low, sexy voice.

Suddenly his other arm wrapped around her middle, and he dragged her to the side, through an open doorway. There was a click as he flicked the light switch on, illuminating the bathroom. Asuka Jr. pressed her into the countertop, his hand continuing its ministrations on her lower region.

"But it should be fine if I punish you myself, right?" he asked, plunging his fingers even deeper at the word_ punish_.

Meimi was openly panting now, bracing herself with one hand upon the countertop as she leaned over. She could see just how red her face was in the mirror over the counter, even with the fabric mask that covered the upper half of her face.

Asuka Jr. glanced at her in the mirror, his hand stopping as he blinked at her in surprise.

"A mask?" he asked, and Meimi felt a sharp stab of guilt, which she immediately squashed down. His eyes narrowed as he leaned over her back, his hand beginning to thrust into her more roughly. "You really do need to be punished, don't you?"

Meimi whimpered at that, her arm wavering in a moment of weakness, causing her to lean even further over the countertop. She felt a brief moment of loss as Asuka Jr. slid his hand from between her legs, reaching for something at his side. Meimi tried to use the moment to regain her breath, sagging slightly.

He reached around her once more, and Meimi glanced down just in time to watch as he clicked handcuffs around her wrists.

"Hey!" she said, startled. "Where did you get—"

She was cut off as he grabbed her outfit and slid it down her torso and hips, letting it fall to her feet. She gaped at him in the mirror as he curled his fingers on the edge of her leggings and underwear, then dragged those down her legs as well, pulling the outfit out from under her feet. He slowly rose, pushing his hips into her own as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I _am_ training to become a detective, you know," he told her in his soft rumble. He slowly unzipped his own pants, then worked them off as well, Meimi's blush spreading as he exposed himself. He glanced once more at her mask and hesitated. With a soft smirk, he gently ran his fingers over the bottom edge of the material.

"We'll leave this on… for now," he told her ominously. The touch of his fingers brushing against her face had her melting once more, and she couldn't seem to find words to respond to him. "We'll have plenty of time for that later." Her stomach twisted in surprise at the words.

Asuka Jr. reached around to the side, and Meimi heard a squeak as he twisted a handle, the shower leaping into life. The pounding of the water was loud compared to the continued downpour on the roof above.

Then he grabbed her hips, pulling them back and up while he nudged her legs open with one of his own. Meimi dropped forward onto her elbows in surprise, the chain of the handcuffs clinking together as it felt to the countertop. "Wait," she told him, her breathing labored.

He moved forward, rubbing his length against her, and she moaned, pushing her hips back into him. He held on to her hips tightly, tantalizingly moving his hips back and forth, swaying them in a slightly circular motion.

"I finally have you where I want you," he told her, pushing even more forcefully against her hips. "No more waiting."

Then he was dragging her again, pushing her into the tub and pulling the curtain shut behind him. Meimi flinched at the sudden impact of the warm water as it rained down on her, flattening her long hair and dripping down her body. She felt as the water dampened her mask, but luckily the tie held and it remained in place. Blushing furiously, she decided she might never take it off again.

"Bend over," he told her, brushing a stray, wet strand of hair over her shoulder. Meimi froze, defiantly considering just pushing back the curtain and barging from his apartment stark naked.

Asuka Jr. firmly pushed on her upper back, wrapping his other hand around her waist and pulling back on her again. Startled, Meimi folded forward, throwing her hands up awkwardly onto the tiled wall to catch herself. "That's better," he said slowly, rubbing his length against her again. She frowned, ready to tell him off despite her compromised position.

He suddenly plunged into her, rocking his hips until his abdomen pressed firmly against her butt. Meimi moaned loudly in surprise, her mind instantly turning to mush once more. Asuka Jr. had _definitely_ grown—there wasn't anything "junior" about him anymore. He filled her completely, pressing deeply into her and making her core ache slightly in painfully sweet bliss.

Slowly he drew out, then rammed into her again, his grip tightening on her hips at the sound of her continued moans. Meimi sagged, her arms weak with pleasure and barely able to hold herself up. The handcuffs rattled as her body shook with each thrust, the warm water running down her back and legs, streaming down her hanging breasts as they swung back and forth.

Asuka Jr. grunted, picking up his pace, his own breathing growing heavy. Meimi's eyes fluttered, and she pushed her hips back, meeting him thrust for thrust as a steady tension built in her core. With a strangled cry she reached her climax. Her arms finally giving way, she felt forward into the wall, the cool tiles pressing into her cheek and breasts as she fell over the edge, wave after wave of pleasure consuming her as he continued to roughly pound into her.

With a whimper she finally melted, slipping against the wall as she sagged in exhaustion. Asuka Jr. slid his strong arms under her own, gently but firmly lifting her back up.

"I'm not finished yet," he told her, a slightly wild edge in his tone as his need pressed against her leg. Not yet recovered from her orgasm, Meimi didn't have the energy to struggle as he turned her around and laid her on the tub floor, lifting her arms so that the handcuffs caught over the faucet, stretching her arms up and back over her head.

He bent her legs forward, then plunged into her again, and she whimpered at the intense pleasure forced into her already abused folds. There was no slow taunting this time—Asuka Jr. thrust into her hard and fast, meeting his own need. The tub floor was cramped, and Meimi's knees pressed into the lip of the tub on both sides, held down by Asuka Jr.'s strong arms. His face, twisted into a sexy look of raw desperation as he panted, hovered above her, as did his toned chest.

She moaned as she felt another orgasm already building, in part fueled by the rough nature of his thrusts, but also by seeing Asuka Jr. put into such a frenzy—succumbing to such need—for _her_. Her head fell back against the tub floor, the water pooling in her hair and ears, and she let herself be thoroughly fucked. His panting grew labored above her as he rocked his hips into her, and she felt herself begin to tighten around him once more, already hanging just at the precipice.

"I love you," he told her thickly, panting heavily as his thrusts become wild and erratic. Meimi let out a keening whine as her second orgasm rocked through her body, even more powerful than her first. She could feel Asuka Jr. as he came in her, pressing his hips into hers, rocking himself forward until he finished.

They both collapsed in exhaustion on the tub floor in a tangle of limbs, the warm water still streaming over them as they gasped for air. Though the angle was awkward and slightly uncomfortable, particularly with her arms still hanging from the handcuffs, Meimi let the feeling of complete and utter satisfaction wash over her. Asuka Jr. lay over her stomach like dead weight, his head bent over her chest as his own chest rose and fell.

After a few moments he slowly lifted his head, watching her with slightly lidded eyes. A smirk spread across his lips, and Meimi felt a flash of indignation rise in her chest.

"I told you you'd like it," he told her, grinning at as she fumed up at him.

"Who said I liked it?" she shot back, her voice slightly breathy as she still struggled to get her breathing under control.

Asuka Jr. raised an eyebrow at her, continuing to smirk in silence. She made to swat at him, her arms uselessly rattling the handcuffs, and his face split in a wide grin as he laughed.

"Care to let me free, officer?" she asked him sarcastically, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you," he told her in a gentle voice, slowly easing her arms from the faucet and helping her lower them to her lap. He leaned over and reached out from the curtain, rummaging around for a moment before pulling his hand back in with a silver key.

Meimi watched him in silence as he undid the lock and released her wrists. She pulled her hands forward, gently rubbing her sore wrists, then looked up at him with a frown.

"The handcuffs were… unexpected," she told him. He was still grinning at her with his wide, boyish grin, and even in her anger she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering a bit.

"They just seemed to fit," he told her with a shrug. He reached forward and lifted her wrists, bringing them to his lips and softly placing a kiss on each. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's fine," she grumbled, turning away from him.

"The mask surprised me," he added. "I didn't even know you _had_ any masks."

Meimi shrugged in embarrassment, unwilling to tell him that she didn't think she could face him in such a situation _without_ a mask.

"It just seemed to fit," she mimicked him, words slightly twisted with sarcasm. He reached behind her head, gently undoing the tie that held her mask in place. She flushed even deeper as he drew the mask from her face and quickly cast about for something else to say to cover up her embarrassment.

"I win the dare, by the way," she informed him. "I did your ridiculous roleplay."

"You did indeed," he replied with a smile. He leaned over to kiss her, but she wiggled back.

"So?" she demanded. He paused, blinking at her in confusion.

"So what?" he asked.

"_So_, what do I get for winning the dare?" she asked him. An image of him cleaning her own apartment flashed through her mind, and she grinned slyly at him.

"What, I'm not gift enough?" he asked her, gesturing down to his naked self.

Meimi made a disgusted noise in her throat, successfully swatting him this time, and he laughed.

"Kidding, kidding," he told her, holding up his hands in defeat. "What do you want?"

Meimi paused, thinking it over. She supposed she _could_ have him come and clean up her place. She'd been so wrapped up in studying that she had really let the apartment slip recently. Then again, the thought of having him _owe_ her one also sounded quite nice.

"I haven't decided yet," she informed him, nodding to herself. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

Asuka Jr. grinned wolfishly at her, then leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed," he told her, slowly easing himself into standing. Meimi blinked, standing up herself.

"I wasn't really planning on staying over tonight," she told him.

"But it's still raining outside," he replied, glancing at the ceiling. "And you've got a spare change of clothes here—why don't you just spend the night?"

Meimi hesitated. She had classes in the morning on the other side of town, so she _really_ shouldn't, but…

"Oh, alright," she told him, smiling. "But you better get me up in the morning."

"I think I can manage," he told her with a smile, reaching behind her to turn off the shower.

"So…" he said slowly, sliding back the curtain and grabbing two towels from the cabinet.

"So?" she asked, unsure what he was asking.

"Would you be up for that again sometime?" he asked, beaming at her with a touch of guilty pleasure.

Meimi purposefully ignored his question, taking a towel from his hands and stepping out of the tub. It was so _embarrassing_. Wasn't regular sex good enough for him? The memory of him pulling her top down, his fingers buried in her, rose in her mind and she quickly covered her flushed face with the towel, rubbing her hair dry. She would _not_ admit to him how good it had been.

Meimi finished her hair and turned to see Asuka Jr. watching her with a crestfallen expression.

"You really didn't like it?" he asked her nervously, towel still held in his hands before him.

Meimi felt her haughty anger melt away, and she shot him a resigned smile. "I didn't _hate_ it," she conceded, wrapping the towel around her. "How about I just consider it?"

Asuka Jr. shot her a wolfish grin, finally moving to dry himself off. "I can handle that," he told her. Meimi sighed, shaking her head. Still, as she picked up her Saint Tail outfit from the ground, she couldn't help but admit to herself that it _had_ been fun. A little bit.

* * *

><p>AN: So, first things first—Saint Tail wears leggings, right? Haha, I couldn't _quite_ tell, but either she wears boots that come all the way up her thighs, or she has on tight black pants. I opted for the leggings. (It was a tough decision, if you couldn't tell.) As for the second most important detail: this takes place before the epilogue scene at the end of the series, so I decided to keep her with long hair. I like it so much better than her short hair! Don't get me wrong—she's cute with short hair. But I'm a huge fan of longer hair, so that's how it is here :p

I hope the ending was okay. I feel like Asuka Jr. has a rather rough side to him, but he's sweet and would never intentionally force himself on Meimi. But, the idea of roleplaying seems like something he might be interested in—so long as it involves his beloved Saint Tail, of course ;) —whereas I feel like Meimi would flip her top at him for suggesting such a thing. However, the two of them are so competitive, and I don't think Meimi would be able to turn down trying something if he seriously dared her to. lol

This is actually only my second fanfic so far, so I'm not sure how well it turned out, but I hope you enjoyed! I would greatly appreciate feedback or comments :) I have a possible idea for a full-length Saint Tail fanfic following Meimi and Asuka as 20-somethings, so if you're interested let me know and I'll consider writing it. Otherwise, thanks for reading!


End file.
